Father To Son
by Dannrose
Summary: A routine mission has an unexpected outcome. One which may result in the loss of someone who Jim Kirk holds most dear.
1. Taken

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Hello everyone. Here is chapter 1 of this story. The plan is it will be mostly Jim and Pavel centric so I hope you enjoy.**_

_**I own nothing**_

* * *

**Taken**

"Mr Sulu. What is our ETA?"

The man who had spoken was Jim Kirk. Hikaru Sulu turned to answer. "ETA in approximately 5 minutes Captain."

"Thank you Mr Sulu."

Their currant mission was relatively simple, they were delivering necessary building materials and performing a routine inspection of the colony on Gamma 2. It was a welcome change from the craziness that seemed to always find them and many said it was a well deserved break. Hearing the turbo-lift door, Jim looked to see Scotty come onto the bridge with a PADD.

"I just wanted tae check that the away team members are fine with you Captain."

Taking the PADD, Jim looked over the list. "Are you sure you're taking enough men Scotty?"

"Aye sir. It's just a wee colony so me and the five recruits should be able tae handle the inspection just fine."

Seeing that Scotty was right he looked at the list again, there were a couple of names he didn't know but his CEO most likely saw this as a chance to train some newer crewmen. Suddenly struck by an idea he looked back up a Scotty.

"I think they're all fine but why don't you take Chekov with you as well?"

The navigator in question looked round at him. "Vhy vould you take me Keptain?"

"Chekov, you need to get out of the ship more and besides it would be a great opportunity for you learn more from Scotty."

"If you insist Keptain."

"I do insist Chekov. Do have any objections Scotty?"

The Scotsman answered "None at all Captain."

Hikaru interrupted the conversation "We're about to reach Gamma 2 Captain."

"Good." Jim answered "As soon as we're in orbit, I want you to prepare to go down to the planet Mr Chekov."

"Aye sir."

Fifteen minutes later Jim and the rest of the away team gathered in the transporter room. Before beaming down he gave a quick last minute recap of the mission to his team.

"As you all know, we are here to deliver vital supplies to the colony as well as inspect it for any further maintenance that may be required. I'll be meeting with the colony's governor to discuss how the _Enterprise _may be able to assist them further. Mr Scott will assign each of you a different part of the colony when we are on the surface. Any questions?"

With no questions forthcoming, Jim took his place on the transporter pad.

"Energise."

* * *

When they materialised on the planet's surface they were met by the governor who, after the normal formalities, left with Jim to start their meeting. Not wasting any time, Scotty organised the team onto three small groups and sent them to different parts of the colony.

Pavel and Scotty were inspecting an area together and after he was given a few lessons on exactly what they were checking for Pavel took one street while Scotty took the one next to it. He got about halfway through in a fairly short time, the colony had obviously been very well maintained and most of the problems he had found could be sorted with the materials that they had already brought. His attention was attracted by three men who were standing around outside one of the houses. Initially unconcerned Pavel continued with his work until he noticed them showing a great interest in him. Feeling uneasy he tried to keep a subtle eye on them and saw that although they appeared to be only having an innocent conversation one of them would always be looking in his direction at any one time. His unease only grew when they started to head down the street towards him still talking. Pavel passed them right next to a small passage between two of the houses and they suddenly moved. Two of the men grabbed him and bundled him towards the passageway. Before Pavel could do anything to react the third grabbed the back of his neck, a surge of what felt like electricity coursed through Pavel's body and he blacked out.

* * *

Scotty had finished his street very quickly and had gone to check up on Pavel. When he got onto the street the lad was doing he saw the boy further down the road. Seeing that the lad was doing fine, Scotty walked unhurriedly after him and didn't notice anything amiss until it was too late. As soon as the men grabbed Pavel Scotty burst into a sprint yelling.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM YER BASTARDS!"

Wasting no time, one of the men threw the unconscious boy over his shoulder and all three sprinted down the passageway. Scotty, still in hot pursuit, grabbed his comm from his belt and messaged the away team and the _Enterprise._

"This is Scotty. Some unknown men have taken Chekov in the eastern section of the colony. I need immediate back up now!"

Diving round a corner, he saw them sprint into a small Class J starship. Unable to stop it taking off, he quickly commed the _Enterprise _again.

"They're trying to escape the planet. You've got tae stop the bastards!"

He heard Spock's calm reply. "Understood Mr Scott."

Unable to do more, Scotty could only stand and watch as the ship flew into the sky. He stood there for agonising minutes as he waited for news from the ship. After what seemed an age he heard Jim through the comm.

"Kirk to _Enterprise,_ have you got them?"

There was a long pause before Spock answered. "I'm sorry Captain but the ship has escaped."

Scotty sat on the ground in disbelief. Chekov was gone.

* * *

_**PS-Please review and if I've got the ship class wrong please let me know and give me a more suitable one so I can change it.**_


	2. Pursuit

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Greetings everyone. Here is chapter two which is more of a filler chapter as it looks at Jim feelings on what happened. No Pavel but I'll be focusing on what he is going through next chapter so stay tuned.**_

_**I own nothing and I never will.**_

* * *

**Pursuit**

Jim had said nothing since the frantic activity after the other ship escaped.

As soon as he got back aboard he charged to the bridge and began firing off orders to begin pursuit of the other vessel. Scotty had also begun to whip Engineering into a frenzy of activity to try and get as much from the warp core as possible. With the knowledge that their youngest was taken, the crew needed little encouragement to double and even triple their efforts in order to try and catch up with the kidnappers. After the short burst of activity everything quietened down as they found a warp trail and began to follow. Until they analysed the scans of the other ship there was little Jim could do to help and leaving Nyota to alert Starfleet of what happened he sought privacy in his quarters. He was meaning to make some sort of plan based on what little he knew but found himself unable to due to his own guilt. The logical part of his mind was telling him that blaming himself was entirely wrong and pointless, that no-one could have guessed what would happen and that the entire event it was out of his control. However the less rational part of his mind was considerably more vocal and he still felt that if he hadn't taken Pavel down to the planet the whole thing could have been avoided.

He found himself running over everything he and the kid had done in their time serving together. Pavel had always stood out with his brilliant mind and attitude; his constant sense of duty and eagerness to learn and prove himself had instantly made Jim see him as a valuable crewmember. Learning that he was only seventeen had only increased Jim's respect for him and he always tried to ensure that he didn't belittle or dismiss Pavel's ideas and theories. There were times when the kid needed to be just that, a kid and he did what he could to give the boy time to grow up. Jim remembered when, not long after Nero, he had found the boy sitting in one of the observation rooms alone staring at the stars. At the time he didn't know what caused to go and sit next to the kid and it was only later that he realised why he did. He could feel Pavel's loneliness. It was the conversation that followed that started their father/son relationship. It took several hours and many tears but it seemed that telling someone of his life of abuse, sadness and loneliness greatly lightened the kid's load and from then on if Pavel needed comfort he went to Jim, though it wasn't until the following Christmas that either of them vocalised their bond.

A knock on the door pulled Jim out of his thoughts.

"Enter."

The door opened to reveal Spock. "Captain, Admiral Archer has given us permission to continue pursuit of Ensign Chekov's abductor's. I request that you return to the bridge to review the scans we have of their ship."

"Thank you Mr Spock."

Expecting his First Officer to leave Jim was surprised when he spoke again.

"I apologise for failing to apprehend them Captain. I understand that Mr Chekov is important to you."

Still blaming himself Jim answered. "No need to apologise Spock, none of it would have happened if I hadn't taken him down there in the first place."

"You should not place blame upon yourself." Spock spoke firmly. "If you did not take Mr Chekov down it is highly likely that they could have taken any other member of the team, including Mr Scott."

"It's was Pavel they took Spock." The anger at himself was evident in Jim's voice. "The youngest on this damn ship, and we don't know what they could do to him."

"I have no doubt that if they had taken anyone on the ship instead of Mr Chekov; your reaction would have been the same. No-one on board the _Enterprise _is to blame but we must act if we are to retrieve him." The continuous calm of Spock's voice helped to quieten the less rational part of Jim's mind. Apparently seeing him calm down Spock finished. "I assure you Jim, both myself and the crew are fully prepared to do what we must to ensure Mr Chekov's safety. If we were to lose him, I am certain that all aboard would sorely miss him."

Though this was all said in the half-vulcan's usual monotone Jim could extract the honesty from his words from his use of his first name and he was grateful for glimpse of emotion there.

"Thank you Spock."

"I will wait for you on the bridge Captain."

With a short nod Spock left the room and, taking a minute to fully collect himself, Jim followed.

* * *

Arriving on the bridge, Jim instantly spoke to Scotty. "What have we got Mr Scott?" Scotty wasted no time answering.

"It's a wee vessel that is usually crewed by about twenty. As far as we can tell it's unarmed but we cannae be certain."

"What do you suggest?"

"When we catch up tae them we should use the tractor beam tae catch the bastards but there is a wee problem."

It was Spock who spoke next. "They have somehow boosted their shielding preventing us from beaming aboard their ship. We could use the _Enterprise's _phasers to try and disable them but that greatly increases the chance of harming Mr Chekov."

His mind working furiously, Jim came up with a ghost of an idea.

"Scotty, is there any way we can use the tractor beam to disable their shields without damaging their vessel?"

"I'm not sure Captain but I think I can come up with something."

"Work with Mr Spock and see if you can come up with a way between you."

"Aye sir."

"I will do what I can Captain."

As they both left the bridge Jim turned to Hikaru. "Do you know when we'll catch up with them?"

"It's uncertain Captain." The other man answered. "We have to catch them when they are not at warp. If we use the tractor beam at warp speed we'll tear the other ship apart."

"Try to catch up as fast as possible and be fully prepared to act at anytime. As soon as they drop out of warp, we have to grab them."

"Understood Captain."

Sitting in the Command Chair, Jim saw the determination on every face on the bridge. Feeling a small swell of pride in his crew, he stared at the veiwscreen as if he could see their prey.

He would do everything he could to make them pay for taking his son.

* * *

_**PS-I hope you enjoyed that and I put in a bit of supportive Spock for you. For those following Unofficial Rules, I'm not finished with it but I may not update it till this story is done but we'll see what happens. **_


	3. The Not Escape

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Good Morrow to you all. Chapter 3 has arrived and you can see what is happening to Pavel. Thank you all who have been supporting this story, some of the things people have said have been really encouraging. The next chapter will most likely jump between Pavel and Jim and should hopefully be up soon so watch this space.**_

_**I own nothing and I hope you enjoy.**_

* * *

**The Not Escape**

His throbbing head is what Pavel first noticed when he woke up. It took a couple more minutes for him to fully take in his situation and he was not happy when he did.

He was in a small cargo hold and sitting in a smaller cage barefoot and topless with no room to even stand. He could see several more small cages along one side of the room which were all empty and there were tools, pieces of technology and starship parts scattered everywhere. The whole place was poorly lit and not well maintained and there were two men sitting at a shabby table apparently gambling. All in all if he wasn't really scared Pavel would have laughed at how similar to the warehouse cliché the entire thing was.

Noticing him looking around, one of the men used some sort of communicator. "Sir, the kid's awake."

A curt reply came through. "Good, I'll be down in a minute to inspect our asset."

"Sure thing Sir."

As the man returned to his game Pavel was left wondering what was meant by 'asset' and who 'Sir' was. He didn't have to speculate long as 'Sir' himself arrived in the room very shortly.

He wasn't really that impressive to look at. His straight brown hair was cut short and he was clothed plainly in a simple blue shirt and cream trousers with dark shoes. He had an average build and height and the way he walked suggested a confidence in his abilities.

"I'm assuming your wondering why we abducted you."

Pavel was slightly taken aback by the way he spoke like he was merely discussing the weather. He also had an accent that Pavel couldn't quite place. There was a slight pause as if the man was waiting for an answer but with nothing forthcoming he continued to speak. "I suppose introductions are required. I am Jonathan Taylor and if you are wondering about my accent I was born and raised in England. If you could please give me your name?"

Pavel found himself responding to the civil tone. "Pavel Andreievich Chekov."

Smiling at the prompt response, Jonathan continued. "Mr Chekov, if you think that we have anything against Starfleet you are gravely mistaken. Your kidnapping is purely business. We will be able to sell you for a very reasonable price on the slave market. As such I would advise that you behave throughout your sale process as damaged goods do put the price down."

Completely thrown by Jonathan's polite tone of voice, Pavel took a few seconds to comprehend what he had said. The man had already turned to leave when he finally managed to formulate a sentence.

"Vait! Vere are you taking me?"

Jonathan gave a small smile when he turned. "Forgive me for being mysterious Mr Chekov but I would prefer to make that a surprise for you."

With that the man left leaving Pavel terrified as he wondered what would happen to him.

* * *

It was a couple of hours later before anything else happened and, despite his fear, Pavel had decided that although he had faith the _Enterprise _would come after him, he needed try and help himself. As he was largely ignored by the two men at the table, he had taken the opportunity to study the cage he was in without drawing attention. He had found that the cage door was locked by an old fashioned mechanical lock requiring a key. He was initially surprised at this but then realised that his captors had most likely used their profits to keep the ship running instead of getting more up to date electronic locks. After this discovery a plan formed in his mind and he waited for an opportunity to implement it.

His patience was rewarded when both the men at the table left leaving him completely by himself. He had already seen a suitable piece of scrap metal within reach that was ideal for his needs and reached through the bars to get it. With his tool successfully acquired, he began to try and pick the cage lock. After a few minutes work the cage door opened and he silently thanked Jim for teaching him some of the skills he'd picked up in his trouble making days. Scrambling out of the cage he quickly set off to find a suitable computer for the next part of his plan.

Knowing it wouldn't be long before someone noticed his escape, Pavel quickly made his way through the ship in search of a computer. Luckily he managed to avoid meeting anyone else in his search and he soon found what he needed. Keeping a careful watch for anyone approaching he hacked into the ship's systems and found the software that controlled the warp core, he then forced the ship out of warp.

Jerking violently, the ship effectively stopped in mid-flight. Knowing he had little time, Pavel rapidly entered a load of firewalls and blockages that would stop his kidnappers from using the warp core anytime soon and bolted off down the corridor.

* * *

Up at the main controls Jonathan was thrown to the floor as his ship jerked to a halt. Scrambling to his feet, he immediately used his comm. "What did you idiots do!?"

A panicked reply came back. "I don't know Sir. The ship just fell out of warp."

Though he didn't raise his voice, Jonathan's anger was evident in the tone. "Then find out what happened and fix it quickly. We cannot afford to waste time."

Another voice came through. "Sir, the boy's gone. He's broken out of the cage."

Before he could reply, the first voice came through again. "I've found the problem Sir. Someone hacked our system and forced us out of warp. They've also blocked us out so we can't access the system to use the core."

Rapidly putting two and two together, Jonathan barked orders into the comm. "Get us back in warp as soon as possible and I want all available hands scouring the ship for the boy, I want him alive and back under control as soon as possible. Understand?"

"You got it Sir."

* * *

Sprinting through the ship, Pavel could hear the people behind him in hot pursuit. Diving round a T-junction he saw more coming down the corridor ahead. He turned and saw yet more coming from the other direction. With all three routes blocked, he instantly made a decision and charged towards the smallest group hoping to catch them by surprise and break through.

He stood no chance.

As soon as he met them one of them tackled him round the waist and hauled Pavel over his shoulder. Though he kicked and beat the man's back with his fists it had little effect and Pavel cursed his lack of physical strength. He was carried through the ship and unceremoniously thrown onto the ground. Looking up he saw a strongly built man glaring down at him. He didn't register the hand coming towards him until it viciously back-handed him across the face, catapulting him to the side. Clutching the side of his face, Pavel saw his captors gather round him menacingly as the one who struck him growled.

"Stupid runt."

Pavel gulped.

* * *

_**PS-If my villain shares any similarities with a real person I didn't mean it honest. Please review and let me know if you think something is wrong (if anyone is wondering how Jonathan knew that Pavel was part of Starfleet and not his name remember that Pavel was wearing his uniform). **_


	4. Rescue Mission Away!

_**Authors Note:**_

_**Wow, two updates in quick succession. I guess I couldn't wait for the next part either. So here is Chapter 4 and it picks up the action again. There is sort of Pavel whump but it is more mentioned than anything else and is not extremely gory, I'm not that mean. So I hope you enjoy and I hope the rapid update doesn't make this story lose anything.**_

_**As per usual I own nothing.**_

* * *

**Rescue Mission Away!**

"Spock, Scotty, give me some good news."

They had requested to speak to Jim on the bridge and he was desperately hoping that they had managed to do what he had asked. It was Scotty who spoke first. "Well Captain, We've managed tae rig something up that will cause our tractor beam tae affect the other ship's shields."

"Brilliant Scotty."

The Scotsman wasn't finished however. "Unfortunately it will only disrupt their shields for a wee while."

"How long for?"

It was Spock who answered "Approximately 30 seconds Captain."

"Fine, we'll use the chance to beam Pavel out."

"That is unwise Captain. The time frame is not long enough to get a lock on Mr Chekov to beam him out in time."

Seeing the frustration on Jim's face, Spock quickly put forward another idea. "However, that is enough time to beam people from the _Enterprise _to the other ship but we would be unable to beam them back while their shields are still up."

"Very well. I'll take a small team across; we'll rescue Pavel, shut down their shields and get the hell off their ship."

Spock was the first to protest. "Captain, there is a high probability that once your aboard you may be unable to shut down the shields and be stranded aboard."

"That is a risk I'm willing to take Spock."

Seeing Jim's determination and realising he had made up his mind Spock relented. "Very well Captain but I request that you allow me to accompany you in this mission."

Smiling at his First Officer, Jim answered. "Wouldn't have it any other way Spock."

"Captain."

Jim turned to look at Hikaru who had spoken. "I also request to join you on the mission sir."

Gauging the pilot Jim replied. "Are absolutely sure Mr Sulu?"

There was no hesitation in the Asian's answer. "Pavel is like my brother Captain. There is no way I'm sitting this one out."

Jim gave him a satisfied nod. "Very well Mr Sulu." Looking up from the pilot Jim addressed the whole bridge. "I know many of you would also wish to join us but I need the rest of the crew to remain aboard the _Enterprise_. Mr Sulu, Mr Spock, I need you to be ready to go as soon as possible. We don't know when we will catch up to them."

With affirmative nods from both of them, the three of them made to leave when Jim was accosted by Doctor McCoy who had also been on the bridge. "Are you sure you're taking enough men Jim? Maybe take Nyota as well in case you need to negotiate."

"I don't think they'll be up for negotiations Bones. Besides, the fewer we take the better. Don't worry we'll rescue Pavel and be gone before they know we're aboard."

"Fine but you better damn well bring yourself, them and the kid back in one piece or I'll hypo your ass into oblivion."

Giving a cocky grin Jim slapped his hand on McCoy's shoulder. "No sweat Bones. We'll be back before you know it."

Any further conversation was stopped by a call from one of the stations. "The enemy ship has just dropped out of warp."

Knowing they had little time, Jim snapped out orders. "Scotty, get the tractor beam ready. Spock, Sulu, with me. Uhura, you have the conn." Not waiting for any affirmatives, Jim dashed out of the bridge with Spock and Hikaru right behind him.

* * *

Pavel was in agony.

The beating he had got had been brutal. His captors had taken great delight in pounding him into a pulp and he was certain that at least one of his legs was broken. He was only saved by the timely arrival of Jonathan who had savagely told his men that a damaged slave had a smaller price and a dead one was worthless. He ordered two of his men to take Pavel back to the cage but this time he wasn't taking any chances and had them use coarse rope to bind Pavel's arms and legs to prevent him from escaping, not that Pavel felt fit to escape anywhere. So he was back where he started, injured and with rope cruelly digging into his skin. Now all he could do was hope that his sabotage was enough to allow the _Enterprise _to catch up and let his surrogate dad save him.

* * *

Jonathan was really feeling the pressure.

Taking a Starfleet Officer was a huge gamble but what they were worth on the market was even greater. He thought it was a golden opportunity when he saw the boy alone and unarmed. Granted it had been unfortunate that the other officer had seen but he was confident that his ship could easily escape any of Starfleet's vessels. Now that wretched boy had effectively rendered his ship immobile as he had also shut off their thrusters. Further research had also revealed which ship the boy had come from which had only increased Jonathan's concerns. The _Enterprise _and her crew were pretty much legendary and he was certain that they weren't far behind. Regardless, Jonathan was certain that he could still pull this off and the profit he could make was worth it. His First Mate approached him.

"How is their progress?"

The First Mate was quick to respond. "Slow Sir, the sheer complexity of the firewalls is causing a lot of problems."

"Tell them to work faster. We have to get back into warp."

"Couldn't we force the kid to tell us how to get past the firewalls?"

Jonathan was scornful. "Idiot, we would need to torture him to get that information and after the beating you gave him any torture would kill him. Dead slaves make no profit."

"Then we could get him to remove them."

He rarely used sarcasm but there were times when he found it highly effective. "Oh yes what a brilliant idea. Let's allow our prisoner access to the computer systems of our ship. YOU BLOCK-HEADED BUFOON! That is the last thing we want. Now get going and get us back into warp."

Valuing his life, the First Mate fled.

Jonathan tried to calm himself down so he could focus on the problem. He was just about calm when the ship gave a huge jerk causing him to stagger.

"NOW WHAT!?"

* * *

"We've got them Captain. You'd better beam aboard now."

"Thank you Scotty."

Snapping his comm shut Jim quickly barked to the crewmen manning the transporter.

"Energise."

In a quick whirl of light he, Spock and Hikaru vanished from the _Enterprise _and arrived on the other ship. Quickly grabbing their phasers they scanned where they had arrived ready to defend themselves only to find that no-one was around. They had arrived in a small hanger which contained two tiny ships which were little more than glorified escape pods; Scotty's voice came through Spock's communicator.

"Their shields are back up Captain. We cannae beam you back."

"Thank you Mr Scott." Spock answered "Just hold them in the tractor beam and we shall handle the rest."

"Aye Sir."

Nodding to his two friends, Jim began to stride purposefully towards the nearest door.

"Let's get Pavel back."

* * *

_**PS-I hope you enjoyed that and the next chapter will be the rescue itself so don't miss it.**_


	5. Saved! (just)

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Good day to you all (or good night depending on when you're reading this). Here is chapter 5 for you all. Thank you for all your support and I hope you enjoy this. It is Pavel's rescue so I'll being doing just one more chapter after this so be ready for it.**_

_**Strangely enough I still own nothing.**_

* * *

**Saved! (just)**

They had barely left the small hanger when they met their first opponents.

The two men just had enough time to register the intruders before two phaser shots from Spock and Hikaru stunned them. Not wasting any time, Jim jumped over their bodies and continued running down the corridor with the other two close behind. Opening his comm, Jim spoke quickly into it. "Talk to me Scotty. Do we know where Pavel is?"

The Scotsman's reply was prompt. "From what we can tell the lad is in some sort of cargo hold tae the rear of the ship."

"I need something a bit more specific than that!"

"Take the next right and it's at the very end of that corridor, you cannae miss it."

"Thanks Scotty."

Skidding round the corner, Jim saw several more people in his path and stunned them all without slowing pace as he ploughed on to his goal. Reaching the door he just blasted the controls forcing it open and startling two more men inside. He dropped one before he could react but the other was a lot quicker and dived behind some cover to return fire. Jim also sought cover and the remaining man took advantage of this to alert the ship. "Sir, we have intruders on board! They must be here for the boy and I need…" He got no further as a well aimed shot from Hikaru knocked him spark out.

* * *

As soon as he heard the man's comm Jonathan snapped into action. "I want any spare men to be looking for the intruders. Stop them anyway you can but I want the boy alive." As men rushed to obey he spoke into his comm. "We need to be gone now. Are we capable of warp?"

He got a frantic answer back. "We are Sir but we're caught in a tractor beam from another ship so we still can't go anywhere."

"Then find a way to free us!"

"We can send a blast of energy that will free us; it will take a few minutes afterwards before we can warp but that we should be able to escape before they can use their tractor beam to catch us again."

"Then do it. We cannot afford to fail."

"On it Sir."

Jonathan gripped the console in front of him tightly. He could still win.

* * *

With no more enemies in sight, Jim leapt towards the cage where he could see Pavel and blasted the door open. He hesitated when he saw the state of the boy.

He had bruises and small cuts all over his upper body, a black eye, more cuts and bruises on his face and he could see the wounds where the ropes around his body dug into his skin. Hikaru had also stopped and gasped at the state of his little brother but recovering himself quickly he pulled out his fencing sabre and with a few precise swing sheared Pavel's bonds. The boy seemed to jerk alert and when he registered them joyfully exclaimed "Papa, Karu!"

The boy's voice snapped Jim back and he gave the lad a grin. "Let's get you out of here Pasha. Can you stand?"

Attempting to get up Pavel gave a cry of pain and clutched his leg. "Nyet, I sink my leg is broken."

Jim gave a quick grimace and turned around speaking to Hikaru. "Lift him on my back, I'll carry him."

Moving quickly, Hikaru gently lifted Pavel onto Jim's back and the kid clung on tight. Making sure the boy wouldn't fall off; Jim hurried over to Spock who was keeping watch for anyone arriving.

"We need to get moving." Jim said

"I agree Captain. I suggest we find a way to lower the shields immediately."

Pavel spoke up. "I know ze vay to a computer vich ve can use."

Quickly making a decision Jim gave his orders. "Right, you give us directions Pavel and when we get there Spock can find a way to lower the shields. Sulu you watch our backs. Drop anyone who tries to stop us."

Both Hikaru and Spock nodded and, following Pavel's directions, the group charged down the corridor.

Making it to the computer in rapid time, Spock instantly set to work as Jim and Hikaru watched either direction to defend their friend. Hearing people approach, Jim tried to urge his First Officer on. "Hurry it up Spock."

Still working rapidly the half-vulcan calmly replied. "As this computer is not meant to be able to access the shields I have to use it to hack the ship's main computer system which takes time."

Hearing the people getting closer Jim harshly responded "Well we're running out of that!"

Several men turned into the corridor and fired before Jim could react. Fortunately they missed him but they hit the console causing Spock to jump back as it violently sparked. Assisted by Hikaru, Jim quickly stunned their attackers and looked at the computer. A quick look told him that the machine was now useless and hearing more people approach he ordered his team on and they took off away from the console.

As they ran they had to keep changing direction as more groups of men appeared and they were soon forced to take cover to let a group pass them by. Quickly checking that they had gone Jim spoke. "We need to find another console."

"I do not think we have time for that Captain."

Jim looked at Spock who had spoken. "Why?"

"Though I could not lower the shields, I noticed while hacking their systems that they are going to fire an energy pulse that will free them from the _Enterprise's _tractor beam. Once they have done so it will only be a matter of minutes before they can enter warp."

Jim's mind was working rapidly. "Anyone got any ideas."

"What about those ships we saw." Hikaru suggested "We could use one of them to get back to the _Enterprise._"

The ship shook violently throwing them to the ground. Spock recovered first "I believe they have just freed their ship. We must go now."

Scrambling to his feet, Jim got Pavel back on his back with Hikaru's help. "Those ships are our best bet. Let's get going!"

* * *

Dancing about from the shock he got from the controls Scotty swore loudly. Nyota shot to his side in concern. "What happened?"

Still feeling the effects of the shock he angrily replied. "The bastards have just broken free of the tractor beam."

"Can we get them again?"

"I'm already on it!" Scotty dived back to the controls and began to hammer at them.

Nyota quickly contacted Jim. "They've just broken free of the tractor beam, you need to hurry Captain!"

"No kidding!" Jim's sarcastic reply did little to reassure her.

* * *

Sprinting through the ship, Jim's team were gunning down everyone in their path. Desperately hoping that his sense of direction wouldn't fail him, Jim shot round the corner and was greeted by the wonderful sight of the hanger door. Barrelling into the hanger, he went flat out to the nearest ship with Pavel clinging to his back for dear life. Diving into the ship he got himself and Pavel buckled in and ready to go in record time. As Spock also got himself buckled up, Hikaru flung himself into the pilot's seat and, barely giving the hanger doors time to open, launched the tiny ship.

* * *

Up at the main controls Jonathan was told that the ship was ready to warp. He instantly gave the order to his pilot. "Get us out of here!"

* * *

On the _Enterprise _Scotty got the tractor beam ready; with a triumphant shout he activated it. "That's it!"

* * *

The tractor beam hit just as Jonathan's ship jumped to warp. The shear force created tore the ship apart instantly and there was no chance of escape for those aboard.

Jonathan and all his men were finished.

* * *

A tense silence fell across the bridge of the _Enterprise._ Bones, Scotty and Nyota stood silently pleading with whoever was listening that the team had somehow made it, that what appeared to have happened did not. Just when they were about to give up hope, a wonderful sound came through the comm.

"This is Kirk to the _Enterprise._ Do you think you could let us come aboard?"

The relief throughout the bridge was immense and Bones actually collapsed to sit on the floor. Gathering herself first Nyota answered. "How did you guys escape the ship?"

She couldn't believe Jim's nonchalant reply. "Oh you know, stunned several bad guys, stole a ship then flew off at the last minute. The usual. We're all here so do you think you could open the shuttle bay and let us in now please?"

Shaking his head it was Scotty who responded. "I'll get right on it sir."

"Thanks Scotty, oh and tell Bones I was right. There was nothing to worry about."

Glaring at the origin of Jim's voice, McCoy said only one thing.

"Dammit Jim."

* * *

_**PS-I'll try to update soon and please review.**_


	6. Bones' New Title

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Hello everyone. Here is the last chapter; it has a bit of fluff and a bit of humour (hopefully) so I hope you enjoy it.**_

_**I own nothing.**_

* * *

**Bones' New Title**

It was a bit of a blur after they had landed in the shuttle bay.

Unsurprisingly Bones was already there waiting to whisk Pavel away to the Medbay while giving dire threats to the other three to get them to come for a check-up later. Knowing Pavel was in good hands, Jim went to his quarters to freshen up and contact Admiral Archer to give his report. Though the admiral was disappointed that they couldn't take Jonathan and his crew into custody, he commended them for their success in their rescue mission. Giving orders for the _Enterprise _to return to Gamma 2, since their original mission was interrupted, Archer cut the communication. Relaying the orders to Spock who had assumed command of the bridge, Jim headed for the Medbay.

Reaching his destination it didn't take long for Jim to spot Pavel sitting up on a bed with Bones fussing over him. Spotting him, Pavel's face broke into a huge grin and returning it Jim moved over to his bedside. "How you feeling?"

Still grinning the boy answered "Just fine Keptain."

Jim looked to Bones for confirmation.

"Though it looked pretty bad his wounds were actually quite easy to fix. I'll be keeping him off duty for a couple of days to make sure he didn't pick up some crazy illness or something cause of his shoddy immune system."

Pavel protested "Eet isn't zat bad Doctor!"

"Says the kid who catches a cold on a desert planet."

"Zat only happened once."

"It still happened kid and don't forget that you've had five different minor illnesses in the last three months. You're immune system is as bad as Jim's, just be grateful you don't have his allergies on top of that."

Jim interrupted before Pavel could answer back. "Just listen to him Pasha. There is no way Bones is going to let you leave before he says so."

Folding his arms the boy pulled off a beautiful pout causing Bones to turn to Jim irritably. "Dammit Jim, he is getting far too much like you!"

He held up his hands defensively "C'mon Bones, you know how traits get passed from father to son."

"He is way too old to be your son; you just set a bad example."

"Exactly."

McCoy pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance. "You know what, I don't give a damn. Just stay here and don't move and that goes for both of you." Pointing a meaningful finger at both of them the doctor made for the Medbay door snapping at one of the nurses as he did so. "You! Make sure those two don't go anywhere till I get back. I've got to drag a crazy, samurai pilot and a green-blooded hobgoblin down here."

Watching Bones stomp out of the Medbay Pavel commented. "I don't enwy meester Spock and Karu right now."

Jim replied. "Yup, they're doomed."

There was a short silence as Jim sat on the side of the bed before he broke it. "How are you actually feeling?"

Pavel played with the edge of the bed cover. "Not zat good but I sink I vill be fine."

Guessing he wouldn't get anymore than that at the moment he asked a different question. "What about your injuries?"

"Zey veren't zat impressed ven I dropped zeir ship out of varp."

Jim gave a small snort. "I should have known that was you."

"Da, zat lockpicking trick you taught me vas really useful."

"Just don't tell Bones I taught you that. He'll hypo me and rant for hours about how I'm not bringing you up properly."

Pavel raised his eyebrows in surprise. "He vould really do zat?"

"Trust me Pasha, he would. Bones was one of the first people to realise I considered you a surrogate son. He's been nagging at me to be a more responsible father ever since."

The boy giggled. "He nags you a lot."

Jim rolled his eyes. "Yup, there are times when it feels like he's more an overprotective parent than my friend."

Pavel began laughing and Jim joined in and they eventually fell into a companionable silence. Jim eventually spoke again. "Pasha."

"Da."

"I'm proud of the way you handled yourself throughout this whole thing."

Pavel smiled. "I vas certain you'd try and rescue me."

Jim replied seriously "Yeah but you were brave enough to try and help yourself instead of just sitting around waiting for us; there are officers twice your age that couldn't do that. Just remember there is a thin line between brave and stupid and none of us like to see you as injured as you were."

"Da papa."

Smiling at his charge Jim pulled him into a hug. "I'm glad you're safe but there is no way I'm letting you go anywhere off ship unaccompanied."

"Vat about shore leave next veek?"

"Sorry Pasha but someone is going to be with you the whole time. Don't bother arguing about it. I'm your dad; I'm allowed to be protective."

Pavel answered resignedly "Da papa."

"Good lad."

Breaking apart, Pavel was suddenly struck by a thought. "Papa?"

"Yeah Pasha."

"Eef doctor McCoy ees sometimes like your parent and I'm your surrogate son. Does zat mean he ees my surrogate grandfather?"

Jim gave a huge grin. "You know what, I think it does."

Pavel also gave an identical grin. "Maybe I should call him Grandpapa."

Laughing Jim responded "Pasha, I think you like causing trouble as much as I do."

"As you said Papa, traits get passed from father to son."

"Then you should definitely call him Grandpapa."

At that moment Bones returned with Spock and Hikaru in tow and ordered them to sit down. He stomped over to Jim and Pavel. "Kid, you'd better get some sleep or I'll force you to with a hypo."

Keeping a perfectly straight face Pavel answered. "Da Grandpapa."

Jim burst into hysterical laughter at the expression on McCoy's face.

Some traits definitely got passed from father to son.

* * *

_**PS-A nice light ending, please let me know what you thought. Now this is finished I will return to Unofficial Rules, so there should be an update soon.**_

_**Thank you for supporting this story. **_


End file.
